


Backtrack

by valkyeet



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Wedding Night, post s06e20, the entire black fairy arc doesn't exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 19:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10860963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyeet/pseuds/valkyeet
Summary: The thought of spending the rest of her life with him made her think back to their beginnings and how hard they had to work to reach the point they’re at.





	Backtrack

Emma really couldn't believe it. She was married. To a pirate, no less. 

Remembering the way he had dipped her and the way their foreheads pressed together as his lips stayed a hair away from hers and his eyes locked onto hers. She had seen the look in his eyes and even now, as she stayed locked in his arms, she can't name that look.

It was like his eyes were promising her that she would never be let out of his gaze. Like he was trying to tell her that she holds his entire lifeline in her hands and if she ever wanted something, he would go to the end of the earth to make sure she got it.

The thought of spending the rest of her life with him made her think back to their beginnings and how hard they had to work to reach the point they’re at.

_Climbing the beanstalk, he did nothing but flirt with her, teasing her with his words and eyes and even his mouth as he bandaged her hand with his teeth. She couldn’t believe this_ pirate _thought she was as easy as the wenches he probably had in taverns. But as she locked him into place, with the knowledge that Tiny was going to watch over him for the next ten hours, she felt regret before she even started down the beanstalk, the betrayal in his eyes flashing into her mind._

_It was for the best._

Killian’s hand pressed into the small of her back while his hooked appendage went under her arm and locked her into her place pressed against him. She pulled her face back from where it was buried into his neck and saw a deeper heat in them than she had seen before their first kiss. 

_When he looked at her under his eyelashes like that while touching his lips softly, prompting her to kiss him and she was so exasperated. He_ _had just saved her dad and most guys_ _didn’t put so much work into getting her to kiss them, so one kiss couldn’t hurt, right?_

Emma slid her hand into his hair and brought his lips to hers and left a chaste kiss before looking into his eyes with a stern look.

“This wedding was a one-time thing, got it?” she said softly, her lips quirking into a small smile.

His eyes danced with laughter. “Of course, love,” he whispered back, before angling his lips over hers again, kissing her slowly.

_He had kissed her like that in front of Granny’s once. Killian had reached behind her and let his hand rest softly on Emma’s hair, keeping her lips on his for a little while longer after she realized that he wasn’t going to leave her. He wasn’t going to leave her because he had traded his ship to find her._

Their languid kisses moved downwards as Emma pressed her lips to his pulse point and felt a surge of pure happiness flow through her body and she had to stop to smile against his neck.

Her happiness swelled inside her until she felt like she was going to burst. The idea they weren’t always this happy would be unimaginable from an outsider’s view.

_Not too long before, she was plagued with darkness and the only way she would ever be able to rid of it was to lose her pirate. He had told her he was a survivor and now she was going to have to prove him wrong and she couldn’t do it so she filled him with darkness._

_That darkness multiplied inside him to the point where it consumed him and Emma was losing her reason to live and then he thrust the sword at her and begged her to end him and she realized that she had to be the one to prove him wrong, no matter how much it hurt her soul._

Emma’s hand slid up Killian’s stomach to the point where Excalibur had gone through him then up to his beating heart.

He leaned back and craned his neck down to kiss her thoroughly again. And she wrapped her arms around his neck to keep him there.  


**Author's Note:**

> join me on [tumblr](http://chancellor-bellarke.tumblr.com)


End file.
